Houses
by kreoff210
Summary: Does the house choose the student or the student the house? A.U. later chapters sirius/remus
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I owe nothing but my mind...and sometimes I'm not too sure 'bout that one...(lol)  
_

_Warning: There really isn't a warning. However, my friend ' Wannaplaykevinbacon ' and I are posting these similar stories at the same time. What it would have been like if Remus and Severus switched places, through our points of views. Check out her story 'Sort Me Out' and compare and get some great new favorites. :)_

Chapter One

"We'll still be friends, right?" The pile of trunks appeared to ask.

"I don't see why we wouldn't be? How much of a difference can a house title be?"

"I'm scared. Even more than..." The voice trailed off.

"It can't be that bad?"

The luggage sighed. "I hope its not- we'll be friends though? Through anything?"

There was a pause, the other voice thought over the words being asked. _Through anything?_ He wanted to say yes, he had never had a friend for this long, and the idea of having to hate each other for the house they were placed in made him shiver. "Yes, Remus. Through anything."

The pale boy smiled. "Thank you, Severus," was lost in the whistle of the red steam engine.

oOoOo

"GRYFFINDOR!" Echoed through the bright Great Hall. The table that represented the name erupted into applause as a boy with a bird nest of black hair slide off the stool in front of the head table and joined his fellow house mates.

"Remus Lupin." Called out the tall witch after she scanned the list in her hands.

The air in Remus' lungs staled afraid to breathe in another breath. His body shook beneath his second-hand robes as a hand from behind pushed him forward. He knew he didn't have to have that hat placed on his head to know which house he will be placed in. The day he was bitten decided for him. A dark creature belonged no where but there.

His dark eyes disappeared underneath the rim of the Sorting Hat. And as the fabric came to live, tears began to build.

"A quick mind, you have-"

_Please, save me the diagnosis. We both know which house it will be. Just call it out and let me dwell in my misery by myself._

"Well, if that is what you wish... SLYTHERIN!"

Remus wiped the tears away before the Professor removed the hat. There was not much of an applause as the table surveyed their new recruit; eyeing his robes and shabby appearance. The boy gave one last hopeful look toward his friend, as he sat by his lonesome at the end of the table.

"Severus Snape."

The young boy had a determined if not slightly scared gleam in his dark eyes. This would be the moment that revealed what he was truly made of, how much closer he would be to proving himself worthy to breathe air; much to his father's claims. He sat down on that red cushioned stool with the pride of a lion surveying his domain.

The Sorting Hat was placed on top of his greasy hair. "I see...hmm, yes. A ruler you shall be- GRYFFINDOR!"

The first smile in years broke through on the boy's face as the table of gold and red welcomed him. He felt hurt eyes fall on the back of his head and thought, _through anything._

OoOoOo

The piles of food before him smelt delicious, but he had no appetite after his worse nightmares had come true. All he wanted to do was find the nearest dark cave, crawl up into a ball, and wither away from existence.

The boy was so caught up into his thoughts he did not even notice when the tall blonde haired seventh year sat down next to him. "You are not a pureblood." He stated the Head Boy badge shined on his chest.

"No." Remus kept his eyes on his empty plate. "I'm not."

The blonde picked up Remus' untouched pumpkin juice and took a sip. "That's too bad."

OoOoOo

Severus never thought food could taste so good. _Perhaps happiness does make every thing better?_ He had taken the seat next to a plump light blonde haired first year. He reminded Severus of a rodent, but his presence was only a speck on a leaf compared to the red headed girl across from him.

Severus could feel the air bubbles traveling through his veins as his breathing increased. He had never really liked the color red. This girl's hair was not only a lovely blaze of crimson, but those eyes of hers shone the brightest green that had ever graced his vision.

OoOoOo

Remus followed the group of Slytherins to the dungeons. His stomach growled, and he missed the password. He knew no one here was going to repeat the words if he asked. _I'll have to wait and listen for it again._

Eyes averted he stepped through the stone threshold and into the green tinted common room. It was quite amazing that they were actually under the lake, and under any other circumstances Remus would have been impressed beyond belief; however, all he wanted to do was dive into his four-post and hide away till morning.

"Going some where?" The seventh year from dinner blocked his path to the stairs. Remus had learned his name was Lucius Malfoy, part of one of the most powerful pureblood families in the Wizarding world.

Remus' mouth hung open as for the first time he looked into the young man's cold, grey eyes. "T-to to bed."

Long pale fingers held Remus' chin firmly. "Slytherins do not stutter."

"All right." Remus gulped.

"Nor do they gulp." Instructed the seventh year; the grip tightened on Remus chin. "And you will learn the proper ways, or fail miserably in surviving Hogwarts. Is that understood?"

The air in Remus lungs faltered; the fingers became life threaten, but not once did he blink. "Yes."

"Good." Remus was dropped back to Earth; not even noticing he was in the air. "Remember it. Good night, Lupin."

OoOoOo

Severus found only one flaw in being a Gryffindor.

"And then the guy says, 'That's not a Troll! It's my wife!'"

His roommates.

There was, Peter Pettigrew; the boy Severus deemed the Rodent. The boy with a bird nest for hair and glasses that were definitely too big for his face, James Potter. And the last boy, which under any other circumstances he would have never wanted to meet in the first place, Sirius Black. His arrogant pureblood nature could only be over seen by is lack of intelligent thought.

Severus rolled his eyes as the three boys started up a pillow war, which lead to Black and Potter beating the snot out of each other. _Idiots._ Snape concluded as he pulled out his Potion text book and began to flip through the pages. He wasn't at all tired, but he wasn't going to join in on their idea of 'fun'.

"Are you going to break them up?" Asked the Rodent.

Severus raised an eye brow. "Why would I do that?"

"Aha..."

"Listen, if the morons want to kill each other than that is fine with me. Less oxygen wasted. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to read."

"You're going to read!" Potter's muffled voice asked.

Severus looked up to see that Black had Potter in a choke lock. "Yes." Was the simple answer.

"What kid reads, when they have other things they could be doing?" Black questioned as Potter wiggled out of the hold.

"Obviously one with brain cells," Snape answered. Black yelped as Potter hit the back of his knee causing him to fall to the ground with a thud.

"Obviously," The Rodent agreed in the bed next to him, "Good night, Severus."

OoOoOo

Surprisingly enough, sun light woke the werewolf come morning. After his encounter with Lucius he had lost any plans of sleep, until his head rested on the silk fabric of his pillow. He had never slept that well in his short life. The bed was like a cloud, and it made him wonder if being a Slytherin was all that bad.

Remus' eyes flickered open, with the idea sitting in the front of his mind, and took in all the glory of Lucius Malfoy hovering over his bed. The werewolf gulped at the sight.

"I'll let that one slide."

It took a second for Remus to realize what he was speaking about, "Sorry."

"Lesson number three: Slytherins apologize to no one."

"Okay."

"Up."

"What?"

"Get up!" Lucius threw off Remus' blankets, revealing the small boy's ripped and scared flesh. Neither blinked for a minute. "Up!"

Remus sprung to his feet, wincing as the cold stone floor ate away the warmth collected at the soles of his feet.

"Show me what you are wearing today." Lucius ordered.

Remus would have run to his truck if it was not three feet away. He took two steps, lifted up the lid, and pulled out the same robes he wore last night.

Revulsion played in the seventh year's stone eyes, "No. Follow me."

Remus held his breath as he followed Lucius into the stairwell. He felt exposed to the world. The seventh year guided him up the steps and into his dormitory. The room appeared empty, until one of the beds snorted. "Cretins," Malfoy sneered, and then waved his wand. The wardrobe next to the young man's bed swung open, to reveal dress robe after dress robe. A smug smile held his lips as he pointed is wand at one of the hidden compartments. The draw slid open, and a small school robe danced out of it and into Lucius' waiting hands. "You will wear this. If you are to wear second-hand robes, you will at least wear some with class."

Remus nodded.

"What are you waiting for? Go change! You do have proper grooming supplies?"

Remus nodded more vigorously, and then left the dorm at a run.

OoOoOo

Severus woke to a shouting match and for a brief moment thought he was back at home. His eyes flickered open to see Idiot number one, yelling at Idiot number two for using his toothbrush.

"What is wrong with you, Black!" Potter hollered. "You don't go using other people's toothbrushes!"

"I thought it was mine!" The other defended. "They're both black straight brushes, and I had forgotten that I never unpacked mine. Don't get your knickers all in a twist, Potter!"

Severus rolled his eyes. _If this is going to happen every morning I might have to kill some one..._

He thought as he swung his legs over the side of his bed. He lifted the lid to his truck, and pulled out a towel and his shower bag. _Note to self_, he thought. _Don't leave personal belongings in the bathroom with this bunch._

"What's the joke?" The Rodent asked as Severus placed his things on the counter with a smirk.

"Nothing really."

"I'm glad Sirius didn't use my toothbrush." He held up the pink thing.

"You do realize your brush is pink, right?"

"Yes."

"As long as you know." Severus suppressed his laughter until the water from his shower was able to muffle the sound.

OoOoOo

Remus stepped out of the shower stall, and shook his wet hair like a dog. He could not fathom why Lucius Malfoy was acting like this to him. New- well, once expensive school robes handed over to him like that. Why? Should he even ask why?

Remus picked up the robes, after he toweled off and slipped them over his head. He straightened out the fabric as he stared at his reflection. His left hand brushed the Slytherin embroidery over his chest causing him to yelp in pain.

He watched as the black blood dripped from his finger tips where the patch had burned him. His hand shook involuntarily at the sight, before he stuck the tips into his mouth.

OoOoOo

After the three stooges are awake, clean, and walking four feet in front of him, Severus concluded they weren't that bad.

The four of them made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. It wasn't his favorite meal of the day, and he rarely ate at this hour. He figured if the food was going to taste as well as it did the night before, he might as well try it. He also wouldn't hear the end of it from the Rodent if he left the kid alone with the Idiots.

Severus sat down at the middle of the Gryffindor table with the others. His stomach began to turn as the three started to stuff their face with scrambled eggs and bacon.

OoOoOo

Remus stepped through the threshold into the Great Hall. His dark eyes at once picked out Severus at the table next to his assigned one. A part of him wanted to walk over to his friend and sit down next to him, but then he caught sight of Lucius Malfoy and knew better. _Slytherins only associate with other Slytherins._ Came Lucius' voice in his head.

The werewolf sucked in a large breath of fresh air, and made his way to the Slytherin's table. He wanted to ask Lucius about the patch on his robes. He had to make sure it was made of what he thought, but as he got closer the words that nestled at the tip of his tongue began to fade and he wasn't even sure what to call the seventh year. "Um...Mr. Malfoy, sir?" Seemed right.

Lucius glared at him, the smug smile from this morning playing on his lips. "Yes?"

"Is this made with silver?" Remus asked, pointing to the snake on his chest.

"Of course." Lucius answered, not breaking eye contact with the werewolf. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"It's just-" Remus stopped mid-sentence. He knew Lucius didn't care what was wrong. "No. Nothing."

"Good. Sit." The seventh year ordered, indicating to the seat at his right; Remus obeyed.

"Excuse you." Remus looked over his left shoulder to see a very irritated sixth year Slytherin girl. "You are in my seat. Vacate, now."

The werewolf was almost to his feet, when Lucius spoke. "Sit. Narcissa, there." Not even the young woman would glare at Lucius. Instead she sent daggers at Remus and took the seat to Lucius' left. "I saw last night that nothing touched your plate. You will not do that again."

Remus nodded his head, and reached for a piece of toast.

Lucius smacked his hand. "Slytherins do not reach for food." The seventh year flicked his wrist. Eggs, toast, bacon, and ham appeared on Remus' plate. "You will learn that spell, and you will learn it well. Now eat."

OoOoOo

"Looks like Lucius Malfoy found himself another crony." Black laughed.

"Yeah, another loser Slytherin to kiss his royal feet." Potter added.

Severus twisted around in his seat to see Remus Lupin cutting into a piece of ham with a knife and fork. _At least he's not alone._ Severus thought, as a voice flared to his right.

"Leave that poor boy alone. You don't even know him!"

"All I need to know is that he's a Slytherin git, and not going to amount to anything else." Black spat back.

"You're one to talk, Black. If the history books serve the truth, you should be over there just like every other family member of yours." Black's mouth dropped open, at what another higher class-man said, but no sound came out.

"You actually associate with these losers?" The red head shot her fury at Snape.

"Not by choice." He offered, after a split second of lost oxygen. "They are my roommates."

"I feel sorry for you."

"So do I." Severus murmured.

"Well, I must be going. I have Charms." She announced.

"So do I." Severus said, getting to his feet. "May I walk you?"

"Of course." She answered.

Severus left the speechless idiots at the table and walked with the red headed girl out into the hall. "I'm Severus Snape, by the way." He introduced himself.

"Lily Evans." The girl smiled; _boy, does she have lovely eyes._

OoOoOo

Remus excused himself from the table, thinking it was the best choice to make. Lucius nodded and told him to be here for lunch at noon exactly. The first year draped the strap of his bag over his head and left the Great Hall.

His morning lessons consisted of Charms with Gryffindor and then he had a break until lunch. Charms shouldn't be too bad. At least he will get a chance to see how Severus was fairing. He saw the way he rolled his eyes at, what seemed to be, his three roommates. Remus wondered if Severus picked up on the fact that the short one with blonde hair resembled a rat. Remus snickered as he pushed open the classroom door.

"Move!" Shouted a black haired boy; shoving Remus into the wooden door. "Slytherin gits think they own the place." The comment left Remus far too angry to realize that the silver snake on his chest burned through his undershirt and into his skin.

"Young Mr. Lupin, why are you bleeding?" Came the Professor's high-pitched voice. Remus stared down at the dark liquid soaking through the expensive cloth. "Off to the Hospital Wing with you!" And the teacher shooed him back out the door.

The last thing Remus heard as the door closed shut was the Charms' professor scowling the boy who shoved him. "Mr. Black that was uncalled for behavior. Ten points from Gryffindor."

"But I barely touched him!" Came the retort.

_So much for talking with Severus._ Remus concluded as he made his way to the Hospital Wing; the pain from the burn setting in.

OoOoOo

"Poor kid." Lily whispered as the Professor began his class.

"Yeah. Luck really isn't on Remus' side most of the time." Severus agreed.

"You know him?"

"Yes. We grew up in the same neighborhood."

"Oh." Lily stared at him with those large green eyes. There was a hint of...confusion etched within them. She probably was wondering why they were not in the same house, but he wouldn't tell her why. No matter what. That was a brother's bond, even if they were children when they made it.

"Now class, don't forget to flick and swish. Flick and swish."

OoOoOo

Remus walked through the double doors to the Hospital Wing. He knew this would be his first of many trips to the place, and it was a good idea to see it on a conscious level before he woke to see white washed walls blinding him with the morning light. "I'll be right there, Sweetheart."

Remus was told by Dumbledore that the Medical Witch on staff this year was a Madame Pomfrey. The Headmaster had slipped and called her Poppy, and that made Remus laugh to no end.

"Now, what can I- Merlin, Child! What have you done to yourself?" Madame Pomfrey stepped out of her office, only to rush to Remus' side in a flash. "Remove your robes at once." She ordered; rummaging through a cabinet off to her left. Remus didn't argue. He dropped his bag to the floor, pulling his robes over his head and dropping it next to the bag. Pomfrey eyed his undershirt. "That will need to be removed as well. And then take a seat."

She wasn't an old witch, and her hands were warm to the touch, "How did this happen, Child?"

Remus hissed as she applied the aloe to his flesh, he figured introduction were in order. "Madame Pomfrey, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore has told you a rather 'special' guest will be making a presents to Hogwarts this year." The witch stopped her fussing. "Madame, I'm Remus Lupin. And this-" He hissed one more time as the skin on his chest seemed to be fighting against the aloe's job. "Is what a burn from a patch of silver looks like."

OoOoOo

He shouldn't be worrying, Severus had instructed himself better, but Remus hadn't made it back to class after his trip to the Hospital Wing.

Severus had History of Magic next with Hufflepuff. He wouldn't be seeing Remus until lunch. _What if lunch comes and he's not there?_ Severus wondered. _Stop, _He told himself, _this is your first day of classes, and this Professor is the most boring being on the face of the Earth! You need to pay attention..._

Severus' eyes wondered over his text book and notes in one swift motion, and then they rested on the form to his right.

Lily had sat by him. _That's another reason to keep your mind focused._ What's going on inside his head? _I'm bloody eleven... Aren't girls supposed to have cooties? Oh great, Sev, why not act a little more immature? Maybe you can take lessons from Black._

Severus snickered, and chanced a glance over at the three stooges. Idiot one and Idiot two, seemed be passing notes, while Idiot number three was probably conned into copying the class notes.

_Notes!_ Echoed in Severus' mind. _I should be taking those!_

"In the sixteen century, a Goblin leader by the name of..." The Professor drowned on.

_Oh... Kill me now..._

With that thought running through his brain, the bell decided to chime. _Yes!_ Severus packed his things in a flash and was out the door in hopes to catch Remus in the Great Hall, he totally forgot about Lily.

"Severus!" The girl shouted behind him.

Severus stopped in his tracks and turned, "I'm sorry, Lily. I forgot... It's just that classroom and all-"

"You don't have to make up stories to me, Severus. I'm just as worried as you are about that boy from earlier. Remus was it? I saw the amount of blood there was... I really hope he's okay."

Severus didn't dare speak during their walk to the Great Hall. One, Lily's voice soothed away his troubles. And two, he was lost in his thoughts about how this girl had such a heart of gold. She barely knew a person and she could understand exactly what they were going through. Cooties or not, Lily was great!

"I don't see him." Lily announced as she took a seat at the table.

"Neither do I."

"Oh... He can't be hurt that badly. We'll see him in flying lessons. I'm sure of it!" Lily smiled as she piled some Mac 'n Cheese onto her plate.

OoOoOo

Remus was still in the Hospital Wing when the bell rang to indicate the end of his Charms class. "I'm sorry, Madame, but I must be going."

"Of course, dear. Please don't hesitant to stop by any time you need something," Pomfrey smiled warmly as Remus left the Wing. "Such a nice boy." Reached his ears as the door closed shut behind him.

_Thought I'd never get out of there._ Ran through the young boy's head as he rounded the corner. He had a free period and he hoped that Professor Flitwick had one as well so he could ask for notes on the subjects presented today, but as he was three feet away from the door a strained and worried voice echoed down the hall. "Mr. Lupin?"

His now blood free robes swirled at his ankles as he faced the sound, "Yes?"

"I thought that would be you. Professor Flitwick is actually with upper class students at the moment, Mr. Lupin," The older witch addressed him.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I just thought since..." His voice trailed off.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin, I heard of the incident. I'm sorry for such behavior from my students." She looked the boy over. "It seems Madame Pomfrey has done a wonderful job healing you."

Remus stared at the witch before him. He concluded she was a Professor. She was actually the same witch from last night. He never heard her name though, and as he tried to figure it out she introduced herself.

"I'm Professor McGonagall, Mr. Lupin. I'm head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress. My job is not only to look out for the well being of my Gryffindor students, but for the rest as well. I assure you that what happened this morning will not-"

"I thank you, Ma'am, but no harm was done. And I would rather not bring anymore strange looks my way, if that is all right?"

McGonagall cleared her throat. She wasn't too thrilled to be interrupted, Remus laughed inwardly, but he wasn't really in the mood to be lectured about how he was to get special treatment because of what he was. He was tired and angry enough, and he just wanted to lie down. "Of course, Mr. Lupin. If you feel no harm was done." Remus nodded his thanks and was about to leave when she continued. "I believe you have a free period at this time, am I correct?"

Remus nodded again.

"If you would please follow me, Mr. Lupin. The Headmaster would like a word with you."

_Of course he does._ Remus' mind grumbled. He fixed the strap of his bag, ready for the long walk to the Headmaster's office when Professor McGonagall turned into a near by room. She held the door open to the staff room to allow Remus entry.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin." Light blue eyes sparkled at the young wolf. "Please, take a seat."

OoOoOo

Flying lessons began in twenty minutes and Remus never showed up for lunch. Severus was twisting around in his seat to tell Lily they should be going when she shouted in his ear. "There he is!"

The young wolf was practically running down the flight of stairs when his foot got caught in a broken step and he sailed down the rest in slow motion.

"Remus!" Severus shouted, but tripped on his own feet as he sprung from his spot at the Gryffindor table. Severus' chin hit the stone floor as Lily gasped. He bit his tongue; hard.

"Are you all right?" Lily asked as the stooges laughed above him.

OoOoOo

Remus shut his eyes tightly; waiting for the taste of stone and blood to over whelm his senses, but nothing came.

His nose brushed against a leather-metal tipped shoe as he stared up from his spot on the floor. "Get up." The owner ordered.

The young wolf gulped, but did as he was told. "I'm sorry if I ruined your shoes." Remus began, dusting off the expensive fabric of his robes. "Thank you for your-" His dark eyes finally looked up into his savior's eyes.

Lucius Malfoy glared at the werewolf; grey eyes etched with loathing disgust.

Remus' sight dropped to his watch. It was way past noon. _Lucius doesn't look happy..._ He opened his mouth to explain why he had not shown on time. That it wasn't his fault. He barely choked out two syllables when the seventh year lifted his wand a second time. An invisible force knocked Remus back to the ground, and when he opened his mouth to scream no sound emitted.

_What?!_ Remus' eyes widened in fear. _My voice?_

"Gone." Lucius knelt down to his level; inches from his ear. "And it will remain that way."

Remus sucked in his breath, but even that expected sound failed to reach his ears.

"The moment you can be as late as you are now, and not give two shits about it. Is the day you might truly be worthy to be called a Slytherin. Until that day arrives... Enjoy the silence."

OoOoOo

"Let me help you." The sweet voice cleared Remus' clouded mind as he watched the ends of Lucius' robes disappear down into the dungeons. He pried his eyes away, only to lose any normal thought at the sight of two brilliant emeralds surveying him with such concern. "Here," She offered her delicate hand just as Severus stepped into view.

"Are you all right, Remmie?" Remus opened his mouth, but then remembered his voice was gone. He nodded as he was pulled to his feet. He gave the girl that helped him a grateful smile. "Oh, Remus, this is Lily Evans. Lily Evans this is Remus Lupin." Severus introduced the two.

"It's nice to meet you, Remus. I'm sorry about earlier. Are you okay?"

Remus nodded once more and smiled, he eyes glued to the floor. "I think we should get to our lesson. Don't you, Lily?" Severus piped up; he could sense something was off with Remus. "Come on."

The three made their way outside. There were a fair number of kids already gathered around. The Professor told each student to stand to the right of one of the brooms resting on the ground as she patrolled up and down the middle of the two rows. "Extend your right hands over your broom and say quite firmly 'up!'."

All the students did as they were instructed. Severus held his right hand over his broom and commanded it. "Up!" The thing didn't budge, and the lack of action annoyed him. He let his eyes wonder over the group to see how everyone else was fairing. James Potter gripped his broom firmly in hand. Sirius Black was glaring at his as it still lay quite still on top of the grass. Peter had been hit in the face with his broom. And Lily Evans stood by quietly laughing at the poor boy's misfortune. Severus looked back at his broom, wondering if it would smack him in the face. He prayed to Merlin it didn't, and then looked up to the person facing him in the other line. Remus' dark eyes were darting from person to person, broom to broom, until they finally rested on his own. He held out his right hand like everyone else, but when he opened his mouth no sound reached Severus' ears. The broom twitched slightly under the silent command but failed to jump up into the boy's waiting grasp.

"A little louder, Mr. Lupin, with feeling." The Professor commented, scanning the group Severus noted that Remus was the only one that did not have control of his broom.

Determined not to fail, Remus spread his fingers wider and focused. _Up!_ Echoed in his mind.

"I can't hear you, Mr. Lupin."

The wolf reflected in the pale boy's eyes. _Up!_ He mouthed once more. The broom sprung away from the earth like it was diseased and settled nicely into Remus' waiting hand.

OoOoOo

Severus sat in the Gryffindor common room at one of the many tables scattered around. He had text book after text book opened before him. Loose parchment was thrown about.

_Flick and swish..._ He thought. _Flick and swish!_

He had been practicing the charm taught today ever since he settled down to do homework with Lily. He was going to hone this simple spell if it killed him; he prayed it didn't really kill him.

"Severus, may I borrow your quill?" Lily asked, not taking her eyes off her text book.

Severus grinned. "Of course. _Wingardium Leviosa_." _Flick and swish._

The quill to his left lifted off the table. He lightly flicked his wrist, not to lose the spell, and the quill danced like a puppet to the red haired girl. It tickled the end of her nose to get the attention it deserved. Lily laughed as she picked the quill out of the air. "Thank you, Severus."

OoOoOo

Remus was exhausted as he dropped face first onto his four-post bed. He didn't even bother to remove his shoes. The silk pillow was working its wondrous powers over the wolf, luring him at bay. Sleep crept just into reach when a throat was cleared to Remus' left.

Remus growled at the disturbance.

The other heard and whimpered a little at the clear as day threat on its life. "I was sent by Mr. Malfoy." Came the other's tiny voice. "He wants you to be fitted."

_Fitted? _"Fitted for what?" Remus asked, twisting around to hear the response.

"Robes." Lucius answered.

The visible trembling silhouette of what might have been a third year blocked the lamp blurring Remus' vision. _Robes?_ But he had robes. Granted they weren't new, but he couldn't afford new school robes. _How am I going to pay for these?_ Remus thought as the boy measured him.

Satisfied with his results, and partly from fear, the third year took his leave. Remus opened his mouth to protest he did not have the money needed to pay for this, when Lucius' wand appeared in his hand in a flash; killing any arguments Remus might have had.

"Good night, Lupin."

OoOoOo

Three weeks into the school year and Remus' first full moon was coming up that Friday. He had spent the whole day avoiding a one Lucius Malfoy; which was quite hard, seeing as the young man seemed to be every where!

"You're hiding from him again, aren't you?" Severus asked under his breath as the two pretended to be searching the shelves in the back corner of the library.

"Yes." The wolf answered. "I'm so bloody tired. And being this aware all the time is making my eye sockets hurt." A book nearby fell to the floor; Remus jumped at the sound.

"Are you heading back home? Tonight?"

"No. Dumbledore has made arrangements for me."

"That shack?"

"Yes." Remus sighed. "I have to meet Madame Pomfrey around six. Wish I didn't have to be alone."

"I couldn't do it."

The two avoided each other's eyes, but they knew what each felt. They both envied the other. Severus' ability to hold his inner thoughts to himself, not even blinking an eye when pain seemed so close at hand. Remus felt like he had to burst out his problems to anyone that came his way, but knew he could not. He wished he had what Severus possessed. Severus on the other hand, wished he could be like Remus. He knew if Remus put his mind to it, he would have any and all friends. People loved him, but the wolf never gave anyone a chance. It seemed that nothing was good enough for the beast. It had to hide away the Remus Severus saw. The not as shy boy that had befriended him. A worthless mistake, so his father drilled into his mind. It made Severus sick to think about it. He wanted to grab Remus by the shoulders and shake him until he realized the potential he had.

"Sev?"

"Yes, Remmie?"

"Will you come visit me?" The wolf asked timidly behind a large hardback book, "in the Hospital Wing?"

"Of course, Remmie," was the response. "I'll be there."

OoOoOo

Alone. He was always alone, even with the world busy around him. Because that's what they were; busy. Too busy in their own lives. Too busy to care what is around them, until they came crashing face first into that wall that represents him. The burden that is dragging them down. It wouldn't take much; he knew the wolf wouldn't hesitate to rip out their throats, his own flesh.

It would be a matter of years, when he is torn away to nothing. And the world will just continue on its way as if he never existed. As if his life meant nothing; he felt that way.

He crawled up into a ball, to make himself feel safe in a safe less place. The wood creaked beneath Pomfrey's feet as she hurried from the Shack; him.

_That's it, run. While you still can!_

The beast that will take their innocent life without a shred of remorse, echoed within his almost lost mind. His body shook as tears of pain and soon to be relief streamed down his face.

He won't remember a thing; that made him thankful to the creature. He would not have to see the visions of the damage he caused, but he still had the dread of not knowing. Still feared of the lives he might take. Or destroy. His life was destroyed.

His pale form began to heave with revulsion of his own skin; his flesh. The taunting being that survived only to cage the beast that controlled his world. He was not really needed. The beast would have gladly taken the reins the moment the boy was subject to the pain and fear that dwelled upon him since he could remember.

The beast howled; a mixture of a screaming child and a triumphant creature.

_The night is mine._

OoOoOo

He lay flat on his back among the rubble of a broken nightstand. His body hung half-way between the heavy set of reality and the over whelming need to pass into the land of silent pictures. Dark eyes printed with specks of amber stared unfocused at the cobwebbed ceiling. His chest raised in short breathes as to not disturb the opened gash that trailed from under his left ribcage to his lower back. He could smell the metallic stench of his own life source spread throughout the room.

"Merlin, Child." Flowed Pomfrey's frightened voice. She knelt down beside the mutilated youth before her. Tears began to build, but she would not cry for this being's sake.

There was a blur to his right. His mind panicked; was he safe to be around?

Those dark eyes focused on the other's as his arm lifted for its face. It failed in touching the warm flesh, but grabbed the soft fabric that covered its arms. "Merlin-" It breathed.

His voice was hoarse and distant to him. "P-please, kill m-me." And then he passed out.

OoOoOo

_It's Saturday._ The thought was the first of many to flood into Severus' mind as he collected himself early that free from responsibility morning. Most still dwelling in their silent slumber.

Severus swung his legs over the side of his bed as the Rodent let out a snort. _Well, most were silent..._ He chuckled to himself as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain white T-shirt. He had promised Remus he would go see him in the Hospital Wing, and since Severus knew he wouldn't be getting back to sleep with thunder lungs over in the corner, he would go now. _Breakfast should be ready..._ He thought. _I'll get him something, hope he's awake..._

Severus' made his way down to the common room, and was almost to the portrait door when it swung open on its own accord.

"Morning, Severus." Green eyes beamed at him. "What are you doing up this early?"

Severus didn't want to lie to his new friend. And definitely not Lily, so he told her a half truth. "Breakfast."

"Oh."

_Ask her to come with you!_ Screamed his mind. "Yeah. Well...see you later." And he stepped past her, and into the corridor.

"Idiot..." He mumbled to himself. "_See you later?_ What in Merlin's name were you think?" Severus smacked his forehead, forgot about breakfast, and made his way to the Hospital Wing. _You're going to be the death of me, Remus._

OoOoOo

_Blinding... White... Light..._ Each word echoed in his mind with every huff of breath that escaped his lips. Disinfectant overwhelmed his senses even before he realized he had any senses. He distinctly remembered asking, no pleading, to be put down...Why does no one listen to him? Why is that seventh year taking such an interest in him? Why is he thinking about that now? Why...?

"Remus?"

_Severus came._

"You look like hell."

_I feel like it._ He answered with tired half-closed eyes.

"You do realize, I can't read minds...Yet at least."

"Please don't make me laugh." Remus croaked. "It will hurt too much."

"Laughter is pain. I still haven't figured out why people need to be _happy_. What is the entire craze about?" Severus ran a hand through his hair. "So far, since I became _happy_, I have been housed with three complete idiots, fell in... _love_? With a brilliant red haired girl, and ended up with a stomach ache from eating too early in the morning. Who would have ever guessed that would happen? Can an eleven year old _really_ fall in love? I'm going to marry her."

Remus began to chuckled, which turned into a fit of coughing in three seconds flat. "Severus, I think you are asking the wrong person these questions. _Love_? I can't even begin to fathom the word, never mind its meaning. She does have nice hair, and eyes."

"Hey! Find your own girl." Severus growled.

"Don't worry. I'm not the one in _love_ with her. Besides, I have a feeling if I should happen to _goggle_ any one outside of Slytherin house...or any living soul for that matter, Lucius Malfoy might just kill me on the spot... Which at this moment in time, doesn't seem like such a bad idea?" Remus' head sunk deeper in the cushion of his pillow with the thought of '_How will he do it?'_ running wild within his mind.

"Should I be concerned?"

"No more than you normally are, Sev." Remus gave a tired smile.

"Good." Severus leaned closer to the bed. "Feel better soon. I have a feeling you are going to need help with our Potions homework."

"I never was good at it." The wolf agreed. "Thanks. Tell Lily I say hi." He added as the healing Potion took affect and he dropped into a dreamless slumber, but not before catching a glimpse of a tall figure between the cracks of the Hospital Wing's double doors.

OoOoOo

"I love Halloween!" Sirius exclaimed to anyone within hearing range, which was pretty much everyone in the Great Hall seeing as his voice could carry with little effort on his part.

"Do I dare ask why?" Severus ventured to inquire.

"I like dares too, so feel free, Sev buddy." The Idiot beamed, chopping down onto a piece of toast.

Severus rolled his eyes at the butchering of a nickname he use to like and the fact that it was used with the word 'buddy', coming from Sirius Black's butter covered lips. "Why, do you so love Halloween?"

"It's the candy isn't it!" Peter squealed. "I love the candy! Use to get a lot when I went trick-a-treating when I was younger, but than my older sister and brother would steal mine because they claimed that it was laced with this weird alien attracting liquid that would call them to Earth to take the child that was under a certain age who ate it back to their home planet to do strange tests on and everything!"

The three roommates blinked in unison at their chubby friend. "We're you dropped on you're head as a child?" James' asked.

Peter opened his mouth to answer, when Sirius cut him off. "Anyhow! I love Halloween because I can prank anyone I want, and the Professors will just think that that person is in a festive spirit!"

Severus scratched his head at that conclusion. _It makes sense._ He thought. "What pranks could you possibly know?"

"Loads." Sirius gave a devilish grin. "Take this one for instance." He turned and peered over James' head at the entrance to the Great Hall.

OoOoOo

Six days since the full moon had cast her curse upon Remus that when he woke on Halloween with furry brown wolf ears replacing his human's ears made him scream in terror.

The wolf's howls erupted through the whole of the dungeons. When word reached Slughorn, the Professor found his young first year with a bloody fist and the bathroom mirror shattered before him. The Professor drew in a shaky breath before waving his wand to fit the glass pooled around his scared student. "Come here." He beckoned, and escorted him to Madame Pomfrey.

They were met there by Professor McGonagall. "Horace, you have called for me?"

"Yes." He coughed, pointing to his student with his prominent eyes.

McGonagall's eyes narrowed at the Professor, before turning to the student sitting on the Hospital bed.

"Oh my!" Exclaimed Madame Pomfrey, not giving McGonagall a chance to utter a word. "My dear boy." The Medical Witch hurried over to Remus Lupin's side, she waved her wand over his bleeding knuckles. "What happened, Deary?"

"He punched a mirror." Professor Slughorn offered.

"Horace." The Deputy Headmistress cleared her throat. "Mr. Lupin, what happened? Has this occurred before?"

"I should hope he has never punched a mirror before, and he better not think about doing it again." Pomfrey stated firmly.

"No, Poppy, his ears-"

"Appear quite festive," came Dumbledore's cheerful voice from behind both the Professors.

"Albus, his ears." McGonagall began. "I highly doubt this is a laughing matter. They could be stuck like this for the rest of his life."

Remus shut his eyes and hissed in a breath because of the Deputy Headmistress' words and the long piece of glass that Pomfrey removed from his knuckle. Dumbledore merely chuckled. _Glad my pain amuses you, old man._ Ran through the young wolf's thoughts, but was quickly dismissed.

"I assure you, Mr. Lupin, that your ears are just part of a very thought out prank. I am sorry that you were chosen for such a 'cry-out-for-attention' however; they will vanish on their own accord within a twelve hour period. I'm sure you can go through the rest of that time with a little more Halloween spirit than the rest?" The Headmaster's eyes sparkled behind half-moon shaped rims. "Unless you would like to stay here, and see if Madame Pomfrey can return them to normal, but I can not say how long that would take."

Madame Pomfrey finished wrapping his right hand, and then went straight to his ears. "I can try-" She was saying as Remus jerked his head away before she could touch his left ear.

"I'll be fine." He answered, and then slide off the mattress. He was out the Hospital Wing door before any of the adults could get in a word. "Bloody Headmaster, laughing at my expense." He mumbled to himself. "Thinks they're festive...if you hadn't- I'd slash that grin off your face."

"What's this? Little Loopy first year talking to no one!" Laughed a voice above Remus' head.

"I'm not in the mood." Remus growled, knowing full well it was the trouble-some Peeves. "Bugger off- go dump some water on Filch's head, I'm sure he's missing you."

"Ooooohhh, toughie fristie that talks to no one. I should dump water on you, Loopy!"

Remus came to a halt, after the poltergeist passed right through him. The wolf growled once more, before sending a death glare at Peeves. The ghost shivered under the stare; and although, he was quite dead, hurried away through the opposite wall. Remus cracked his neck and continued his march to the dungeons. He quickly changed into his robes, grabbed his bag, and made his way to the Great Hall for some breakfast.

The second he stepped into the Hall, he felt a group of eyes fall onto him. A few students snickered; others hid their smiling faces behind their hands. Remus ignored them all and proceeded to the Slytherin table. He sat himself next to Lucius. He took his wand from his robes, waved it through the air along with the spell to summon food to his plate. He tucked his wand back into his robes, picked up his knife and fork, and began cutting into his steak and eggs. He lifted the first bite to his lips as his eyes stared unfocused straight ahead of him.

Remus was cutting off his second bite, when he noticed the madden grin plastered on a certain Gryffindor's face in the corner of his line of sight. He angled his head to the left to face the black haired kid as the boy tilted his head back and did a silent howl.

Remus' right eye twitched at the boy's antics. _What the bloody hell is that cretin's name._ His mind growled. _You're going to kill him so it doesn't matter what his name is._ He answered himself, cutting off another piece.

"Are you going to pay him back?" Lucius' smooth voice asked.

"Of course." Remus answered, without looking at the other.

The seventh year smirked at the idea as he conjured a piece of yellow parchment and placed it on the table between their plates. "This spell may be of use. Practice it between now and lunch. Then bid your time."

Remus ignored the paper as he lifted his pumpkin juice to his lips and took a sip. He placed it back on the table, reached for his bag, and as he stood slide his hand over the parchment and slipped it into his robes without a glace at it. "Of course." He said, and then left for his first lesson of the day; Transfiguration with Ravenclaw.

OoOoOo

_Hooowwwlllll!_ Vibrated off the dungeon walls, just before the Slytherin and Gryffindor Potions class began.

Severus rolled his eyes as he took his usual seat in between Lily and Remus. "Are you doing okay?" He whispered to his friend as Slughorn entered the room telling everyone to settle down.

Remus was gathering his ingredients, with a small smirk on his face. "I'm fine."

"That's it- Feet down, Mr. Black!" Professor Slughorn order from the front of the class. "I won't hesitate to hand you a detention to clean each and every one of these table tops, if you do not remove your feet from that surface."

"Yes, sir." The dark haired boy grinned.

"Good. Now today, class, we will complete our Pepper-up potions, after their forty-eight hour time span to sit and simmer. If you will please find your marked cauldron, and follow the instructions on page 42 in your text books you all should be able to finish the potion. Turn in a sample vial at the end of the class period onto my desk, but do not clean out your cauldrons. The potions that are completed successfully will be used by Madame Pomfrey for this year's flu epidemic. If you should happen to fall behind, I will be walking around to assist you. There are also some clearer details on instructions five and ten on the board. Please begin."

And they did.

Severus made to get up from his chair when Remus placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll get the cauldron." He said with a half-smile; the wolf ears twitched just so. Severus nodded and reached for his bag to retrieve his text book. He dropped the text with a dull thud onto the table as a louder thud echoed from the front of the class room.

Heads lifted at the sound and searched for the cause. There, twitching on the stone floor, covered head to toe with Pepper-up potion was Remus Lupin. The room gasped at the scene, with a few snickers and muffled roars of laughter resting in the shadows.

"Quiet!" Came Slughorn's voice over the student's. "Keep quiet. Settle." He knelt down next to the first year. "Can you hear me, Mr. Lupin?"

"Is he dead?" Sirius Black asked mockingly from a seat nearby.

"Of course not, Mr. Black! Now hush."

"He wasn't very graceful when he fell." The boy continued.

"Not at all." Agreed Potter.

"Will you stop!" Screeched Lily. "I'll go get Madame Pomfrey." She was on her feet and almost out the door when she heard the command to stop.

"No!" Remus grunted from the floor. "I'm fine." He lifted his dark eyes to glare at the class.

A Slytherin girl gave a little gasp and covered her face with her hands. Even the Professor inched away from his student slightly. He coughed to regain his composure; using the edge of a table to stand up. "There shouldn't be any major side effects from this type of unfinished potion- Except for maybe a couple of physical changes."

"Physical changes!" Potter coughed. "The whites of his eyes are red!"

"Yeah!" Black chimed in, "I refuse to stay in the same room with such a disturbing sight," a pompous pureblood smirk on his face.

"You wouldn't have to if you would have kept you over sized gorilla feet to yourself!" Lily accused; back at her seat.

"How dare you!" Black said. "I'm quite offended. What reason would I have to do such a thing to a person I barely even know, Miss Evans?"

Lily growled; her knuckles turned white as she threatened to snap the wooden chair in half. "You-"

"It's all right, Lil." Remus assured, with what sounded like a laugh. "I was just born clumsy." Dark, red rimmed eyes locked with light grey-blue. And they made a promise to the owner of those storm cloud orbs, that hell would be considered a vacation to what they were going to put them through.

OoOoOo

The afternoon light shown bright and high in the October crisp air. One would have thought rain would pour with no mercy from black rolling clouds, but not even a white wisp was present in the sky. Students of all houses ventured out side to lounge in this wonderful surprise, their guards all but forgotten.

Sirius Black lay relaxing under a fern by the lake. He caught a nice bath of sun-light through the thin branches; that was his first mistake. His second: he was absolutely alone. And this was what Remus was waiting for all day. He sat in the shadows of the castle, just waiting for the boy's alertness to be down and his friends to leave his side. _Defenseless._ The wolf laughed. _Easy prey._

Sirius yawned as the shadow washed over him. "Oi, Potter! You're blocking my light." He barked, a tiny smile on his face. "Move your fat behind." The grin soon faded when the owner didn't respond or move away. The boy's eyes flickered open slowly, taking in the towering stature of a red eyed demon.

A small yelp escaped Black's lips as a strong, scared hand clamped onto the front of his robes and lifted his limp form off the ground with strength unimaginable for a boy a head smaller than him. Sirius felt the tip of a wand against his forehead, just between his eyes. Hot air crossed over the flesh of his ear along with each word, every syllable spoken clearly, so that nothing was lost in the understanding of them.

"You are quite funny in some ways, Black. Allow me to demonstrate what you get when you cross the path of a Slytherin. _Conjunctivitis__._"

The hand released Black's robes as a blinding, dark purple light shot from the wand tip. The black haired boy dropped to the ground, his hands instantly flying to his face. Minutes flew by as Sirius frantically searched for any signs of damage. A wicked grin appeared on the pureblood's lips; his panic subsiding as he got to his feet. "If this is all that a Slytherin git has to offer than bring it on, you failed at even scratching-" Black's words wavered a bit. He began to blink and wipe his eye sockets with such force; Remus thought he was going to rip them out. _Which wouldn't be discouraged._ The wolf laughed.

Black howled in pain. A thick yellow and orange crust began to over lap his eye lids, pinning them to his cheek bones. The black haired boy's hands reached for Remus for help or to strangle him, either way Remus moved back a step and watched Sirius' body get taken over by gravity. The boy yelped once again as his head collided with a small rock.

Remus saw a trickle of blood mixing with the yellow crust that held Black's eyes captive. He knelt beside the Gryffindor, tucked a few strands of black hair behind the boy's ear. "The Conjunctivitis Curse. I read it is quite painful for the person it is cast upon. And from the way you are reacting, I'm beginning to believe it's true." The Slytherin couldn't help but smirk at this obvious conclusion. "I hope this has taught you a valuable lesson, Black. But I highly doubt it has; being a thick-headed Gryffindor Idiot." Remus leaned in closer, and Sirius whimpered. "Listen carefully, Black, you can not take cheap shots at just anyone, and get away scot-free." Remus stood. "I'll send someone by in a few. Think about what I said, or this little feud will just continue. And I have no problem with that."

OoOoOo

Severus caught Remus hiding behind his text book the last class of the day before Christmas break started.

"I know you are smiling and what you are smiling about." The greasy haired boy said as he sat down next to his friend.

Remus held back a chuckle as he placed his book on the desk. "I have no idea what you are speaking about." Remus glanced at his friend, the knowing smirk on his face. "How is your Charm work?"

"The first lesson was easy, but than Flitwick had to bring up _accio_. I'm not going to need that. When people go away from me that is how I want it." Severus grumbled as he took out his text book.

"I meant a different type of _charming work_, Sev buddy." Remus answered, patting the Gryffindor's back, the cut on his hand from his last transformation still a bit pink.

Severus raised an eyebrow, not all that sure what the other was talking about, until Lily sat down next to another girl Gryffindor, and Remus not so slyly placed his vision on her.

"I heard she was staying here for Christmas, did you have any hand in that?" Remus chuckled as he noticed the other body that entered the room, flaked by two others. "Do you know who _isn't_ staying here for Christmas? A one House Elf eared Sirius Black."

Severus watched the Black boy enter and then glanced over at his friend's wide grin. "You got an early Christmas gift with that didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Remus laughed, which translated to 'yes, yes I did.'

_A.N. There we are. Longest thing I have ever written..hope MY fans like it :) Let me know. And don't forget 'bout 'Sort me out' :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: JK Rowling's babies**_

_**A.N. After two years here is my second chapter of Houses. Followers please enjoy! And please review, review, review :D**_

Chapter two

Just as he thought, the blinding snowy white grounds were void of all life which was the way he had come to like it. Although it seemed strange now to want to be alone in a place like this, at such a time of year as this. Winter, a season clumped together with the cold, desolate, and barren feelings of isolation and loneliness. It was no wonder the ancestors of their time decided to establish the holiday of Christmas to bring the masses together as one. Complete bliss and harmony. Snape laughed a little, pulling his coat closer to his body as a snowball struck his arm. Taking away any poetic garbage that might have been crossing his mind; he twirled around in the snow to yell at the idiot that hit him.

"Hi Lily," he gulped, "I didn't expect to see anyone else out here."

"That is because it is below zero, Severus. I didn't believe it when I saw you coming out here. Are you all right?" Lily lifted a crimson knitted mitten and tucked a strand of troublesome hair behind her ear.

Everything was fine now. He wanted to tell her; that poetic verse finding its way back into his mind. She was here and what better company was that? Forget Christmas, presents he never got, relatives he didn't even care to see. It all was melted away with one glance from her brilliant green eyes.

"Severus? Are you all right?" Lily repeated, placing the same hand onto his cheek.

The dark haired boy once again snapped out of his trance, something he fell into every time he was near her. "Yes," he answered a bit too loud because of nerves. "I mean, yes," he cleared his throat, "I'm just fine. I came out to see the scenery. It's whiter than it is at home, there it is dirty street snow; slush really."

Lily nodded, most likely being polite as he rambled on about slush. Because that was her nature, it came from the same place that caused Severus to babble on like a moron for hours at an end. "So, yeah, the slush gets in my shoes. I'm sorry I'm boring you, if you will excuse me I'm going to hang myself from the Owlery." Severus moved to go around her, but she stopped him by placing a hand gently on his arm.

"Please don't do that. I like listening to you, you have a nice voice," Lily smiled sweetly and Severus couldn't breathe or he felt like he couldn't. "I came out here because you did, remember? I would be sad if you hung yourself now, especially on Christmas Eve. Who else would I give the gift that I bought for you to?"

Severus looked like a fish struggling for air on the floor of a boat as he stared at Lily. She had gotten him a gift? Merlin, he didn't get her anything. "Well, I wouldn't want a gift hand-picked for me to go to waste on a person that is unworthy by your standards," he smiled as best he could with frozen cheekbones, "I will postpone my hanging to a more convenient time."

"I will just have to make staying around all the time worth the effort," Lily answered, and then leaned forward placing her rosy red lips onto Severus' thin ones.

OoOoOo

Remus woke Christmas morning to find he had received a broken, twisted leg. It was a gift from the moon herself; wasn't he lucky? He had come to ignore the pain, but at this time of the year...it was hard not to think about the throb that was pulsating through his mangled limb. Madame Pomfrey came, emerging from the wood work of the old looking home to look over his wounds as she did after every full moon. Her acting skills had improved from that first moon at Hogwarts, the one Remus could not remember to save his life. Today, however, the image struck a nerve. And though she tried to hold a nice front, the young wolf knew better with the moon no more than an hour set.

"Watch your head," she informed him, locking away her worried tone deep into her mind and throwing away the key. "I would feel better if you would allow me to carry you."

"I'll walk. I can walk," Remus' voice held a Slytherin tone and the wolf didn't need to look at the witch, whose side he clung to, to know she flinched at his words. He did not mean to be irritated. It was Christmas, a time of the year that should be joyous, and yet he was going to spend the day as well as the next it seemed in the Hospital Wing; most likely being miserable.

Remus chanced a glance at Madame Pomfrey. She deserved to be happy at least. She was a kind woman, and as soon as Remus had the strength to stand on his own he would retrieve the small gift he had made for her, since she had to put up with his burden, from his knapsack.

The pair stopped just as sun light waded through the swinging branches of the Whomping Willow. "Stay right here," Pomfrey instructed, leaning Remus against the side of the cave's wall. "I will stop the tree." Remus nodded his head slowly, eyes shut. He knew it was a matter of time before his knees gave way beneath him, leaving him unable to walk, but until that exact moment came he would push it away from his mind. Ever since the day Lucius had given him the means, the confidence to pay Sirius Black back for his complete lack of respect to the Slytherin House, Remus found himself looking up to the older boy and not just because the wolf had not hit his growth spurt. He...worshiped the young man, though could not pin point the exact reason why he did so. He was still looked down upon by his own house, Lucius included, and yet he groveled for approval from the teenager like a mutt cast over the ridge of a stone bridge.

Remus shook his head, taking Pomfrey's hand when she offered it to him. "You are doing well," she encouraged, and Remus cringed from the brightness of dawn reflecting off the newly fallen white sheet of coldness. His lips shivered as the snow he walked upon crunched between his toes and he took the chill with nothing but a small grunt of displeasure. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Remus answered curtly, "Let us just walk quickly." It was the end of all conversation for the rest of the trip to the Hospital Wing. He was placed gently onto the bed furthest from the entrance. It was decided by Pomfrey to be a better spot after his second stay in the Wing. He had been covered up completely in his blankets when a Ravenclaw had accidentally sent a stray spell to his sleeping form. He had fallen from the bed, shattering a newly grown arm bone. After such a display of broken body parts he had to hang his head for two weeks when rumors had spread that Slytherin seventh years were using him as a practice dummy for the Unforgiveable Curses.

His leg was set back into place without a single bit of acknowledgment on his part and then he was lying down with a chocolate frog swimming around his sleep potion-filled stomach. He turned to face the double doors of the Wing to see the fleeting form of the Mediwitch. "Merry Christmas," He told the woman, and then fell into a dreamless sleep.

OoOoOo

Severus shifted to the side, his left arm felt a little numb and his back was stiff. He sat up slowly and stretched. He had a perfect view of the Common Room through the eyes of a dwarf. His thin eyebrow lifted and he wondered how he had ended up on the floor with a blanket covering his feet. He heard a small giggle from the red plush sofa and he shuffled over to the edge to investigate. Severus' eyes widened, she looked like an angel and he remembered his Christmas Eve consisted of laughter and hot coco. It had been a change, a welcome change, to the normal hiding beneath his bed praying the cold would take him rather than the screaming on the other side of his bedroom door.

Severus shook his head, standing up as his new memory over took the old. He placed the blanket; he had used the night before, over Lily then walked away and out the portrait hole. If last night had been Christmas Eve then today was Christmas and Remus would be in the hospital wing. If he ran a bit faster he would be able to sneak his gift to the wolf before he woke.

It wasn't much, a chocolate frog box he begged a fourth year to get for him from Hogsmeade. They were Remus' favorite since he was six. Severus couldn't see why they were his favorite; the things scared him when they jumped from the package. He shrugged his shoulders, starting to jog around the last corner to the wing and then stopped short.

A shiver ran up Severus' spine as his young mind swore he saw Dracula slip through the partly opened hospital wing doors and disappear inside like a shadow. He felt small, much smaller than when Lily talked to him. He should have run back to the dorm to open presents with her but he couldn't make his feet go anywhere but straight to the empty space. His fingers pushed the door open just a little more and he stared at the figure standing over the only bed that was occupied.

He gasped, covering his lips quickly and moving from the crack. Was it Death? He narrowed his eyes in irritation. What had come over him? Fear? It had to be fear that had him thinking like that of a child, though he was one by appearance. His heart raced, thudding in his ears as he turned back to the opening. The figure had leaned forward and touched the occupant of the bed, and Severus had then run for his life. He didn't want to see any more.

His mind was racing, his sleek black hair swayed back and forth as he ran. A part of his mind told him he was a coward, but that wasn't true! There was nothing he could have done. His feet didn't stop and if the portrait hole hadn't opened at that moment in time he would have smashed right into the fat lady. Instead he tripped over the small part of wall and sailed into Lily Evans. "I'm sorry! So sorry!" Severus panicked, pushing himself off of the other first year and offering a hand. "I had, I didn't mean, I can fix this!"

Lily giggled, taking Severus off guard again. "I'm okay. Did you see a ghost, Severus? I thought you would be used to them by now. Where did you go? Did you go to breakfast? Why didn't you wake me?"

"No," Severus answered, and then cleared his throat. "I mean, no, I did not go to breakfast but yes, Peeves went through me and I guess I freaked out. I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you?"

Lily shook her head, dusting off her pants, and then smiled. "Did you see our gifts? I think I even saw three from the dork squad." The red head giggled and walked over to the sofa they had sat on the night before and pointed to the pile of gifts under the Christmas tree there. "My present for you is here too."

Severus' expression turned to shock. He had forgotten about the gift she had gotten him and the lack of gift he had gotten for her.

"Oh, look at this pretty red gift. I wonder who it is for," Lily picked up the gift and examined the tag. "It's from you to me! What is it?" She shook the tiny box in wonder.

"I," Severus opened his mouth then closed it. "Why would I tell you? Open it up and find out." Severus nodded, but for the life of him didn't know where the wrapped box came from. Maybe he should stop Lily from opening it. It could be a trick from the other three boys, but he was too late. Lily screeched and he flinched. "It's lovely, Severus!" She pulled out a small white gold bracelet. "I'm going to put it on right now!" She fumbled with it for a moment while Severus picked up a gift and tore it open. A little card read 'you're welcome, your friend Remus.'

OoOoOo

Remus sat down onto a chair in the library with a small sigh; Severus as well as Lily told him if he wanted to do well in Potions he needed to understand the meaning of Potions and not to just blindly mix ingredients. It seemed brilliant at the time. Now that he had the rather large copy of _All There Is and Was for the Potion Master_ weighing down the table he sat before he began to change his mind.

He idly opened the hard cover, the title on the page blurring every now and then. How could he really expect to focus when Christmas morning kept playing over and over in his head like a silent movie? He would close his eyes and it would start from the beginning once more. Did his foolish mind actually believe no one would figure it out? Remus' hand shook as the small limb turned the page to the library text book. He jerked slightly when another student dropped a book and he accidentally ripped the bottom corner of the page. "Merlin," he breathed, repairing the edge with his wand. He never anticipated that an older year would be as keen on him as Lucius Malfoy. He guessed that was his down fall. Had Lucius not been a student then there would be no problem? No, then it would have been another and Remus doubt that the other kid would have handled it the same way. One whole month of silence, it was torture! He would hear whispers from a student and each time he knew they had to be talking about him and his furry problem.

"Remus. Remus!" Severus waved his hand before his friend's eyes, receiving no response once again. The boy sighed and pushed one of Remus' bent elbows and the wolf's head collapsed to the printed page below him.

"Whoa-what happened?" Remus' eyes widened, darting about the area.

"Relax, Remus. Are you all right? You look tired." Severus watched his friend shiver and rub his face.

"Yes, maybe, I'm not sure."

"Is it something I can help you with? Is it your homework?"

Remus gulped, straightening his robes at the same time. He thought about spilling his guts to Severus, he was kind of surprised he hadn't yet. "Well," he took a deep breath and held it, his eyes widening once more.

"Remus, what's wrong with you?" Severus stood up and moved to stand next to the boy.

"I have to go," the wolf said in a small voice. He gathered his things, picking up his bag, and then left the library in a rush.

Severus sat down onto the wolf's still warm seat and sighed. He wondered what that was all about. He had a feeling Remus was withholding something from him but he simply could not imagine what Remus just would not tell him, his best friend. They were best friends? 'Through anything' came to mind and yet an event occurred that friends should share and Remus wasn't talking about it to him. Severus stared out the opening to the library, oblivious to the students filing through it until one spoke to him. "Are you ready to study?" Lily smiled, "We don't want to fall behind when Valentine's Day is so close! I wish we were third years, they get to go off during Valentine's weekend to Hogsmeade." Lily placed her bag on top of the table and took a seat. "I overheard some of the older girls talking about Madam Puddifoot's place during the holiday. Her teashop sounds so romantic. I can hardly wait to go see it, what about you Severus? Are you excited?"

Severus tilted his head, deep in thought, to the side. His mind was trying to work out a plan to corner Remus and possibly beat answers out of him. Oh Merlin, if he had spoken out loud his own thoughts he would have sworn he was sitting at this table with James, Peter, and, dare he say it, Sirius. He would never be seen dead tracking Remus around the grounds, trying to get the wolf into a head lock. How barbaric would that be? He shook his head and Lily frowned.

"What do you mean no? Why aren't you excited about one of the most romantic times of the year? Especially since we are able to spend it together?" Lily huffed and cross her arms over her chest.

Severus blinked a few time, "Excuse me?" He had not a clue what the girl was going on about and apparently Lily did not want to share the topic as she sprung from the table in a giant huff and marched away. "Now why is everybody in such a foul mood?" Severus asked himself, but had no reply.

OoOoOo

_The seventh year leaned over the slumbering form of his first year. He held his lips close, not too close, enough to let the other hear his breathing. 'I know,' echoed in the first years head and his eyes sprung open._

Remus held his bag close to his chest much like the blankets he had in the hospital bed on Christmas day as he walked down the stone hallway. His heart raced with each step, the two words pounded with the beat of the organ. He wanted to vomit. He could feel the bile fill up into his mouth until he was bent behind a statue of a serpent's head. He shivered, straightening, and then stared at the slit-eyed creature. _If only you were real. If only you would bite me and end this._ Remus gulped, mumbling the password to the entrance to the Slytherin common room. It was empty as if commanded to be empty by a higher being. It was the walk of a dead man that carried Remus to his dorm, the eyes of a blind man that cast upon the dark being that stood in front of his four-post. Remus opened his mouth than closed it. He was surprised he wasn't shedding tears. _It was Lucius; he has stripped the fear from you._

"I know," he repeated, a smile curling at the corners of his mouth.

"You're going to turn me in," Remus stated, rather than asked. The other would have angered Lucius further.

"Is that what you want?"

"No."

"What will you do to stop me?"

Remus remained silent at this question. He wanted to rip out Lucius' throat, but he knew it was wrong. He knew they would hunt him down and skin him alive. He simply stared at the seventh year, and that alone made Lucius laugh.

"You would take my life, Halfbreed? You would spill my pure blood all over this dorm room?" he won the game of chicken they were playing. "I would reveal your secret had it any benefit to me. It does not while you are in school. When you graduate, you will be mine." Lucius took a threatening step forward. "You will be my servant until the day your cold body is in the ground." He captured Remus' eyes once again.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I can, and you're going to let me."

Remus stares the seventh year down. His chest burned and his stomach turned as a small bit of courage boiled up inside him. "I won't let you." Remus shook, his toes dangling inches above the ground.

"Do you suspect this bravery will stop me? I will destroy your life. You are of no use to me uneducated and once mothers find out their children are..."

"Stop it! You win. You win." Remus began to weep for the first time in half a year. His fears were spilling out of Lucius' mouth and all he could do was surrender to them. "I will do whatever you say."

Lucius smirked, putting Remus down and soothing out his school uniform," What do you know of the Dark Lord?"

_**A.N. Not as long as the first chapter, but hopefully still as enjoyable. Want more? Leave a review XD (lol)**_


End file.
